


Aperitif

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s going insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aperitif

**Author's Note:**

> This is all **ohmypreciousgirl** 's fault. Thanks to **effie214** for the read through and title help :)

He’s going insane.  
  
Slowly, but...  
  
Insane nonetheless.  
  
Because for some reason—some wonderful, torturous reason—his wife had slipped her shoes off in the car, tucked her feet up between them and in that brief moment he’d realized she was wearing garters.  
  
Those damn garters that had accidentally fallen out of her bag after her last shopping trip with Thea, that she’d—  
  
“Oliver, dear, is everything ok?” His mother lifts her wine glass, glances between him and Felicity. “Do you have... _other business_... that you should be dealing with.”    
  
He feels Felicity laugh besides him and he can’t help but smile.  
  
“No, Mom, I just got distracted.”  
  
Which is true, she just doesn't need to know why.  
  
Moira nods and turns to Thea, who quickly ropes his wife into a conversation about the fun of Angry Birds.  
  
He shifts a bit in his chair, grabs a slice of bread for something to do.  
  
It drops to his plate suddenly as Felicity’s thigh presses to his, her head still turned towards Thea on the other side of the table.  
  
Heat washes over him and he clenches his jaw, inhales as slowly as possible as he drops his hand under the table, squeezes her knee.  
  
She doesn’t even flinch, her teeth only biting into her lower lip for a split second as she sips her water.  
  
 _So it’s going to be that way._  
  
Quickly he glances around the table.  
  
His mother and Thea are solely focused on Felicity, Roy and Digg are arguing about baseball, and Walter is deep in the novel Felicity brought him.  
  
Turning his body just a bit, his pushes her skirt up, brushes his thumb across the closest garter.  
  
It snags on his finger and he drags it across her skin, smirks as he sees her shoulders tense slightly at the sensation.  
  
“Hey, can you...” He presses his jaw to her shoulder for a brief moment, enjoying the short opportunity to get a little closer. “Pass me the wine?”  

“Suuuuure.” Her eyes are all heat and challenge as she passes him the bottle to her left, her nails tapping against the table as she starts to explain the "boomerang bird" to Moira.  
  
Biting back a groan, he lets his hand drift up her inner thigh, traces the line of her panties up to her hip.  
  
Her chair tips an inch closer to his and he follows the same path back down, smoothing over the garter once more before curling his hand against her.  
  
“So optimally you want to utilize the phys—” Her fingers flex on the edge of the table, breath hitching. “Physics of the game to beat each level.”  

There’s a tell-tale flush starting to spread across the nape of her neck and he draws a tight circle across her clit, desire skating down his spine as the wet fabric strokes her.  
  
Hard.  
  
Fast.  
  
Her legs tighten around him and he shifts his hand just a little higher, cupping her as much as possible, his thumb rocking against her clit and—  
  
She gasps, butter knife falling to the floor as her knee presses to his.  
  
“What is with you two tonight?” His mother narrows her eyes slightly and he shrugs, leaning over and kissing Felicity’s cheek, wiping his hand against the inside of her skirt before smoothing it into place.  

“Sorry.” It’s a whisper low in her ear, before he pulls away, settling back in his chair.

“No apologies.” Her eyebrow lifts in a promise of _later_ and she leans against him as she turns back to her mother-in-law. “We just had a long day; lots of meetings to get the foundation set up and then he...” She elbows him. “Just had to stop for an extra bottle of wine so we didn’t have time to go home and change and—”  
  
“Well, at least he picked a good one.”  

“Yes...” He cups Felicity’s shoulder, takes another drink before brushing his lips over her temple. “Yes, I did.”


End file.
